The ability to efficiently render anti-aliased shadows is important to produce realistic and high-quality images. Rendering anti-aliased hard shadows is complex and often presents a heavy computational workload to a graphics processor. Conventional shadow volume techniques generate pixel-accurate shadows by constructing and testing the boundary of shadowed regions. Rendering the invisible shadow volumes consumes significant computing resources. Conventional shadow map techniques present a lower workload, but the regular sampling of visibility causes spatial and temporal aliasing. Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.